Best practice may dictate that monitoring devices should not be directly accessible from the Internet, but mistakes or changes in network configuration may grant unfettered access to such devices. When monitoring devices are intentionally connected directly to the Internet, steps may initially be taken to secure access to data and device actions, but over time untrained users may change the device configuration and undo such secure access.